Bad Day
by Maykuu
Summary: Rating for swearing...What happens when Vegeta and Goku get into trouble? Grounded! (finished)
1. Chapter 1

Bad Day Part 1  
  
" Augggggg!!!" Vegita exclaimed angrily, slapping his thigh as he set a steaming mug of coffee on a coffee table in the main livingroom of the Capsil Corp. mansion. He stood, his fists clenched and his eyes clairing.  
  
" You dare taunt me so?" He shouted at the coffee table. " You just sit there, taunting me and dragging me into this humiliation! Well you've done it for the last time!" Vegita stated loudly, two fingers of his right hand extended and pointing at the coffee table.  
  
" That's what he said the last time," a thinking text bubble read as it hovered over the coffee table. A small yello blast formed on Vegita's fingertips and expanded, becomming the size of a giant beachball.  
  
" Now die!!!!!" Vegita shouted at the top of his lungs. The blast shot forward, first desinigrating the coffee table, and it's contents, then half the house. Vegita laughed madly, then Bulma came in through a door on the non-demolished side.  
  
" You burnt your tongue on the coffee again didn't you?" She asked calmly, her eyes closed.  
  
" Very badly this time!" Vegita exclaimed, whining and defending at the same time. Then he crossed his arms. " And it was taunting me, I couldn't let it go on."  
  
" And I can't let you go on destroying our house constantly!" Bulma scholded. " How many times have I told you to blow on your coffee before you drink it?"  
  
" True Sayans do not blow!"  
  
" I don't care, you destroyed part of our house again, and I'm grounding you! No powers!" And with that, Bulma stormed out to check on the rest of the dammage.  
  
" God damnit!" Vegita cursed. Then he headed to the garage. He needed a good ride on his motercycle ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Day Part 2  
  
At Goku's house, someone lurked in the darkness.  
  
" She isn't going to be happy about this you know," The nasle voice of the North Kai rang out from nowhere.  
  
" Who said she needs to know about it?" Goku responded in a whisper as he came to the kitchen. Little did he know that he had company. He felt a body bump into his on the way to the fridge. He formed an energy blast out of reflex, as did the other person. The energy blasts collided and made a huge explosion, taking a good portion of the house with it. The moonlight showed an angry Chi-Chi standing in the remains of her's and Goku's bedroom.  
  
" Goku, Goten! What the Hell do you think you are doing? Fighting in the house? It's stricktly against the rules!" She screamed at the ashamed father and son.  
  
" Everything against the rules is stricktly against the rules," Goten mumbled.  
  
" What was that?" Chi-Chi snapped questioningly.  
  
" Nothing!" Goten replied. " I was just waiting in the kitchen because I knew Dad was gunna break the rules and eat in the middle of the night again, and he shot a blast at me so I didn't know who he was and shot back!" Goten defended.  
  
" Traitor," his father said from the corner of his mouth.  
  
" The BBQ scause on your face says that's a likely story. You're both grounded! Goku from your powers, and Goten to the house. NOw start claning up!" The black haired mother ordered.  
  
" I'll get some supplies," Goku said, jumping into the family care and speeding off.  
  
" Not fair!" Goten cried, watching his father get out of cleaning.  
  
" I don't care, clean NOW!!!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Day Part 3  
  
" Oh no, don't die on me now Mr. Car," Goku pleaded as his car began to sputter and slow. " Not today, I can't fly you home! Don't die you piece of fucking shit!" Goku cursed, pulling over to the side of the road. He got out and lifed the hood and choked as smoke billowed out.  
  
" Damn it! Damn this shit to fucking Hell!!!" He continued to curse as he tinkered with the car parts under the hood. The care gave a little shudder and fell apart completely. " Shit! The fucking bastard who made this care is gunna get fucked up his ass so bad, his shit will blast out of his God damned nose!" Suddenly Goku saw a familiar black motercycle come over, and slowly pull to a stop.  
  
" Kakarote, is that you?" The short driver questioned.  
  
" Yeah Vegita, it's me," Goku replied sadly after heaving a sigh. It felt good for him to have a little cussing fit though ^-^ Vegita glanced at the car parts scattered in the road.  
  
" Ha ha, sucks to be you!" Vegita laughed and rode on. About a hundred yards away, Vegita's bike sputtered to the side of the road. Goku could hear Vegita's curses from where he stood, and they were about ten times more foul then his own. Goku jogged over to where Vegita was kicking dents into his bike.  
  
" Where you grounded too?" Goku asked. Vegita sighed and nodded.  
  
" I'm having a bad day," both Sayan's chorused.  
  
" Come on Kakarote, let's get some burgers, I'm starved," Vegita suggested. Goku nodded.  
  
" If you don't tell Chi-Chi, I won't tell Bulma," Goku said mischiviously. Vegita nodded and both men jumped up and began flying to a city for food. 


End file.
